


Ang Hiling

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas fic, Domestic, M/M, Simbang Gabi, family au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Nakumpleto muli ng mag-anak na Kim ang simbang gabi kaya heto sila at hihiling.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 22
Kudos: 36





	Ang Hiling

**Author's Note:**

> it's been awhile na nagpost ako ng story 
> 
> hehe december na ang bilis!
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! ITO NA ANG ALAY KO NGAYONG PASKO!
> 
> salamat sa mga walang sawang nagbabasa ng mga likha ko :)

Huling simbang gabi na at masayang masaya si Taeoh sa likod ng kotse. Lalo na at makukumpleto nilang mag-anak ang simbang gabi at sila ay makakahiling ng nais gaya ng nakagawian.

"Yehey, sisimba na! Yehey!" Palakpak ng pitong taong gulang na anak nina Jongin at Kyungsoo na si Taeoh na biglang napahawak sa paborito niyang beanie na ginantsilyo para sa kanya ng Papa Soo niya.

Samantala, abala ang kanyang Papa Soo at Daddy Nini sa harap. Habang minamaneho ni Jongin ang kanilang Toyota Fortuner, nag-uusap din ang mga ito patungkol sa mga ihahanda sa Noche Buena at pati na rin sa nalalapit na family reunion sa side ni Jongin sa 26. Muli, magiliw na pumalakpak si Taeoh sa kasabikan sa nalalapit na family reunion.

"Yehey! Andun si Rahee tsaka si Raeon. Yey!"

May kambal din na ngiti ang mag-asawa, parehong sabik na makita muli ang kanilang mga kamag-anak.

Pagkarating sa simbahan, puno na ang parking space ng mga sasakyan, pero buti na lang at nakapagparada pa sila sa natitirang spot sa parking lot.

Pagkababa nila, agad humawak si Taeoh sa kamay ng kanyang Papa Soo habang ang Daddy Jongin naman niya ay nakahawak sa beywang ni Kyungsoo.

Malamig ang simoy ng hangin at payapa ang kalangitan na napapalamutian ng mga kumikinang na mga bituin at ng bilugang buwan.

Malaki ang ngiti ni Taeoh habang nakatingin sa langit, ngunit habang papalapit sa loob ng simbahan at dumiretso na siya ng tingin at inayos ang suot na beanie.

Pagkapasok sa simbahan ay halos maubusan na rin sila ng mauupuan pero tinulungan naman sila ng usherette na makakuha ng libre pang mauupuan. Yun nga lang, kanlong ni Jongin si Taeoh dahil hindi na sila kakasya pa sa upuan.

Muli, sinwerte sila.

Tahimik si Taeoh sa misa dahil iyon lagi ang naging bilin sa kanya ng mga magulang tuwing nagsisimba sila. At ngayon, hindi na siya sinasabihan ng mga ito dahil alam na niya ang tamang asal sa loob ng simbahan.

Nakinig si Taeoh sa misa kahit hindi niya lubos maunawaan ang ibang ginagawa ng mga nagsisimba. Alam niya ang sign of the cross at ang mga kanta sa misa. Kung tatayo, siya ay tatayo at kung uupo, siya ay uupo at sasandal sa kanyang Daddy Jongin.

Dahil huling simbang gabi, lahat ay masigla at lahat ay umaawit. Lalo pang lumakas ang pag-awit ng lahat sa parte ng Ama Namin. Hawak ni Taeoh ang magkahawak na mga kamay ng kanyang Papa at Daddy habang umaawit sila nang masigla.

At sa parte ng _peace be with you,_ matapos magkiss ni Kyungsoo at ni Jongin sa labi ay tsaka humalik si Taeoh sa mga pisngi ng mga magulang at napahagikgik.

Muli, damang-dama ang pagkakaisa ng mga tao habang sabay-sabay na kinanta ng buong puso ang awiting _Kordero ng Diyos_ sa tanyag nitong tono na alam na alam ng kahit sinong Katoliko.

Syempre, hindi nagpahuli si Taeoh at kumanta rin ng may masayang ngiti sa labi. Tumingin siya sa mga magulang habang ngiting-ngiti na umaawit.

Sa pagdating ng Communion Rites at dahil by row ang pagpila para sa communion, nakinig si Taeoh sa usapan ng kanyang mga magulang.

"Mahal, nakumpleto natin ulit ang simbang gabi. Magkasalikop ang mga kamay ng mag-asawa.

Sumandal si Kyungsoo sa balikat ni Jongin. "Oo nga eh. Ilang taon na rin natin itong ginagawa."

"Simula nang maging tayo di ba?" Pagbabalik-tanaw ni Jongin.

"Hm. At dito pa rin tayo sa simbahan na 'to."

"May hiling ka na ba?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo at ngumiti ng tipid. "Meron, pero syempre, hindi ko sasabihin sayo, baka hindi pa magkatotoo. Ikaw ba, Mahal? May hiling ka na ba?" Tingala niya sa mapagmahal niyang asawa. Napatingala rin si Taeoh sa kandungan ng Daddy Jongin niya para tingnan ang mga magulang niya maigi.

"Nandito ka naman, wala naman na akong ibang hinahangad pa kaya hiling ko lang din ay ang matupad ang hiling mo." Humigpit ang kapit ni Jongin sa kamay ng asawa na nangingilid na naman ang mga luha. Kahit hindi naman sabihin ni Kyungsoo, alam niyang alam ni Jongin ang tanging hiling niya.

"Papa Soo, wag ka po iyak." Wika ni Taeoh sa kanyang Papa na napangiti rin nang punasan niya mismo ang tumulong luha sa pisngi nito.

"Ano ba yan, naiiyak na rin tuloy ako." Kinurap ni Jongin ang mga mata ng ilang beses para pigilan ang pagpatak ng kanyang mga luha.

"Daddy..." Malungkot na tawag ni Taeoh sa Daddy niya na naiiyak na rin, ngunit mabilis din namang naka-recover at napangiti bago humalik sa noo ni Kyungsoo.

"Tara, mag-komunyon muna tayo." Sabi ni Jongin sa asawa at sila ay tumayo na at pumila para sa communion.

Samantala, naiwan muna si Taeoh sa inuupuan nila. Matik na ito sa kanila na iwanan muna si Taeoh sa inuupuan nila tuwing tumatanggap ng komunyon ang mga ama.

Pagkabalik ng mga ito ay kumurba ang kanyang labi pataas at pinanood ang kanyang mga magulang lumuhod para magdasal.

Sa puntong iyon na ipinasalangit ng mag-asawa ang pareho nilang kahilingan na hiling rin nilang dalawa noong nakaraang taon pa.

Pagkaupo nila, kumapit na si Taeoh sa kanyang Papa Soo. Nakayakap siya sa beywang nito at tiningala na may pag-aalala. "Papa, wag na po iyak. Ayaw po kita sad."

Tinapunan din niya ng tingin ang kanyang Daddy Jongin. "Daddy, ayaw din po kita sad. Wag na po kayo sad." Sabi niya rito, ngunit bago pa makapagsalita si Jongin dahil sa pag-uwang ng kanyang mga labi, nagsalita na muli ang padre para sa huling parte ng misa.

"Sumainyo ang Panginoon."

"At sumainyo rin." Tugon ng lahat.

"Pagpalain kayo ng makapangyarihang Diyos, Ama, Anak at Espiritu Santo."

"Amen."

"Tapos na ang misa. Humayo kayong mapayapa."

"Salamat sa Diyos."

Nagpalakpakan ang mga tao sa pagtatapos ng misa at masayang-masaya si Taeoh na lumundag habang ganadong pumapalakpak.

At sa pagtapos ng misa ay magkahawak-hawak muli sila ng mga kamay papunta sa kanilang sasakyan.

Pagkasara ng pinto at habang hinihintay umalis ang mga sasakyang nakapalibot sa kanila, tanong ni Jongin, "Dalawang taon na rin ang lumipas ano? Ang bilis ng panahon. Hindi natin mamamalayan 2020 na."

Nakikinig at pinapanood lang ni Taeoh ang mga ama mula sa likod.

"Hm." Ang tanging sagot lang ni Kyungsoo sa asawa bago napatingin sa labas ng bintana.

Tahimik sila sa sasakyan. Ganun rin si Taeoh na napanguso na lang.

Pagkaalis nila sa parking lot ay diretso sila agad pauwi sa bahay.

Halos alas-otso na ng gabi.

Pagkagarahe ni Jongin ay sabay silang pumasok sa loob ng kanilang munting tahanan sa isang exclusive na village.

Nakasunod naman si Taeoh sa kanilang dalawa at pumasok na sila sa loob ng kanilang bahay.

"Yehey, bahay na!" Masayang sigaw ni Taeoh na may kasamang paghagikgik.

At sumara na ang pinto, at bumukas na ang Christmas lights na nakapalibot sa harap ng tahanan ng mga Kim.

* * *

Bisperas na ng Pasko at abala si Jongin at Kyungsoo magluto ng kanilang noche buena.

Halos si Kyungsoo naman ang gumagawa ng lahat at si Jongin naman ang naging assistant niya na walang ginawa kundi ang maging tagatikim ng mga luto niya.

Habang abala ang mga magulang sa kusina, nasa sala naman si Taeoh at naglalaro ng kanyang mga bear stuffed toy na naka-display sa coffee table. Kasalo niya ang mga tugtuging pampasko na pini-play ngayon sa stereo nila.

Nang maburyo si Taeoh, tumakbo siya sa may kusina, ngunit nagtago siya sa likod ng pader nito. Sinilip niya ang kanyang mga magulang na masayang-masaya sa paghahanda ng mga pagkain.

Naabutan niya ang mga magulang na nagsusubuan ng pasta at nakinig pa sa usapan nila.

"Okay naman ang timpla, mahal." Sabi ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na tila hindi pa kumbinsido sa sinabi ni Jongin kaya tinikman ulit ni Kyungsoo ang nilutong pasta.

"Hindi ba masyadong malabnaw yung sauce ko?"

Humawak si Jongin sa mga balikat ng asawa at tumawa. "Cool ka lang, mahal. Maniwala ka, okay naman na."

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo. "Okay. Baka kasi pumalpak na naman tulad last year."

"Ibahin mo ngayon dahil hindi na palpak. Okay na yan, Soo. Sarap nga eh." Papuri pa ni Jongin sa asawa bago kusutin ang buhok nito.

Chineck naman nilang mag-asawa ang nilulutong kare-kare at sa kabilang banda ay napapalakpak si Taeoh na may malaking ngiti dahil ubod ng sweet ang kanyang mga magulang at natutuwa siyang makita ang mga ito na umaapaw pa rin ang pagmamahalan.

Tumakbo siya pabalik sa sala para maglaro.

* * *

Maliwanag ang tahanan ng mga Kim dahil bukas lahat ng Christmas lights nito sa labas at loob ng kanilang bahay. Kumukutikutitap ang Christmas lights na nakapulupot sa kanilang malaking Christmas tree. Lasap na lasap ang simoy ng pasko sa kanilang tahanan.

Hindi na sila natulog at hinintay na lang sumapit ang alas dose ng gabi.

Tabi-tabi sila sa kama habang nanonood ng Netflix.

Masaya si Taeoh dahil ang mga paborito niyang mga pelikula ang minarathon nila sa gabing iyon.

Nasa gitna siya ng kanyang Papa Soo at Daddy Jongin na magkapatong ang mga binti.

Minarathon nila ang Lion King, Big Hero 6, Frozen at ang pinakahuli ay ang Hachiko kung saan lumuha pareho sina Jongin at Kyungsoo. Lumuha rin si Taeoh dahil ito ang natatanging pelikula na kinahagulgulan niya noon.

Ang tanging nagawa na lang ni Taeoh para aluin ang mga magulang ay ang hagkan sila.

"Daddy, Papa, tahan na po."

* * *

Pagpatak ng alas dose ng gabi ay diretso sila sa may sala kung nasaan ang kanilang Christmas Tree. Nasa ilalim kasi nito ang mga regalo nila sa isa't-isa at sa mga kamag-anak nilang kikitain nila mga susunod na araw.

"Mahal, for you." Abot ni Kyungsoo sa regalo niya para kay Jongin.

"Woah. Thank you. Ano 'to, mahal?" Inalog ni Jongin ang parisukat na regalo ng asawa para sa kanya, ngunit wala siyang _clue_ kung ano ang binigay ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Teka, ito para sayo." Abot din naman niya ng regalo niya para kay Kyungsoo na hugis parisukat din.

"Thank you. Bakit parang same size yung regalo natin?" Tawa ni Kyungsoo sa obserbasyon niya sa parehong sukat nilang mga regalo.

"Asan na yung gift para kay Taeoh?"

Napasinghap si Taeoh sa narinig at naglulundag sa tuwa. "Gift! Gift!"

Dinampot ni Kyungsoo ang regalo na nakapangalan para kay Taeoh at inabot kay Jongin.

"Woah. Anak, eto, may gift ulit kami sayo!" Masayang sabi ni Jongin sa anak at nagbilang na sila ng 1, 2, 3 para sabay-sabay na buksan ang mga regalo nila.

"Wallet din?" Tinaas ni Jongin ang kulay brown na wallet na regalo ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang kanya at natawa. "Wallet din, mahal?" Tinanggal ni Kyungsoo ang wallet sa karton nito. Kung brown ang kay Jongin, itim naman ang kay Kyungsoo. Ang nakamamangha pa, pareho din sila ng brand at disenyo ng wallet na nabili.

"Thank you!" Sabi nila sa isa't-isa bago ipagtama ang kanilang mga labi.

Pumalakpak naman si Taeoh sa tuwa para sa kanyang mga mahal na mga magulang.

Sumunod, si Jongin na ang nagbukas ng gift para kay Taeoh at nilapag niya sa coffee table ang panibagong teddy bear stuffed toy na koleksyon ng kanilang anak.

Ang teddy bear na handog nila ngayon para sa anak ay nakadamit ng uniporme ng isang coffee shop.

"Woah!" Masayang tugon ni Taeoh at niyakap ang teddy bear na nasa coffee table.

Nahulog ang teddy bear at dinampot iyon ni Jongin.

"Sorry, Mr. Bear." Hagikgik ni Taeoh bago ikiss ang bago niyang stuffed toy sa lips nito at pasalamatan muli ang kanyang Papa at Daddy. "Thank you po ulit, Papa, Daddy!"

* * *

Carbonara, kare-kare, lumpia, salad at graham cake ang handa nila sa hapag kainan.

Pinaghainan nila ng plato ang mga sarili gayun din si Taeoh.

Magkatabi ang mag-asawa habang nasa harap naman nila si Taeoh na masayang tinitingnan ang paborito niyang lumpia at graham. Nilagyan din siya ng carbonara sa kanyang plato at siya ay napabungisngis dahil ayaw niya iyon noon pero dumating din naman siya sa puntong natutunan niyang magustuhan ang lasa ng carbonara, kaya't nagpapasalamat siya sa pagkaing nakahain para sa kanya.

"Merry Christmas, anak. Kain ka marami. Dinagdagan na namin ng carbonara ang plato mo. Sana magustuhan mo." Bati ni Jongin sa kanya na sinundan din ni Kyungsoo.

"Merry Christmas din, Taeoh. Love ka namin ni Daddy mo. Love you, anak."

Todo hagikgik si Taeoh sa tuwa dahil damang-dama niya ang pagmamahal ng kanyang mga magulang. "Okay! Kain na po tayo! Merry Christmas po Papa! Daddy! I love you too!"

Masaya ang kanilang naging salu-salo bilang isang pamilya.

* * *

Ala-una na at patulog na sila.

Tapos na mag-toothbrush ang mag-asawa at nilagay na nila sa ref ang kanilang mga handa.

Habang nag-aayos si Kyungsoo ng kama nila ng asawa, nasa labas naman ng kwarto si Jongin para patayin na ang mga Christmas lights at tanggalin ito sa saksakan.

Inuna niyang patayin ang pailaw nila sa labas, at sinunod ang sa loob, ngunit bago niya hugutin sa saksakan ang Christmas lights sa Christmas tree, napansin niya ang isang puting sobre na sa tanda niya ay parang wala naman kanina nung nagbibigayan sila ng regalo ni Kyungsoo.

Imposible rin naman na ilagay nila sa puting sobre ang regalo nilang pera sa mga inaanak, dahil sa ampao nila iyon sinisilid. Imposible rin naman na sulat iyon galing sa mga bangko, sa mga bayarin nila sa kuryente't tubig dahil wala naman naka-address na pangalan sa kanila sa likod ng sobre. Kaya't di mapalagay si Jongin at dinampot ang sobre.

Selyado ito at nang silipin niya sa may ilaw kung may laman itong pera, papel na nakatupi lang ang naanigan niya.

Nang may pagtataka, pinatay niya ang ilaw sa sala at dumiretso na sa kwarto nila ni Kyungsoo.

Nakahiga na ang kanyang asawa at hawak ang cellphone niya. Palagay ni Jongin ay nanonood na naman sa Netflix ang asawa.

"Mahal, may regalo ka bang sulat?" Winagayway ni Jongin ang hawak na sobre.

Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya. May lito sa mukha. "Sulat?"

"Ito?" Lumapit si Jongin at umupo sa gilid ni Kyungsoo na napaupo na at tinabi na muna ang hawak na cellphone.

"Ano yan?" Pagtataka rin ni Kyungsoo.

"Nakita ko sa ilalim ng Christmas tree. Hindi ba 'to sayo?"

Umiling si Kyungsoo. "Wala akong nilagay na ganyan dun. Buksan mo nga."

Binuksan ni Jongin ang sobre sa gilid nito dahil selyado ito. Isang puting papel na tatlong beses ang tupi ang bumati sa kanila. Wala silang maisip na laman ng papel na iyon hanggang sa binuklat na ito ni Jongin.

At sa unti-unting pagbuklat ng papel, drawing ng isang bata ang nagpakita sa kanila. Isang drawing nilang pamilya na sa isang tingin lang ay alam na nila kung kanino galing.

May gulat na gumuhit sa mga mata ng mag-asawa at nanginginig na rin si Jongin habang binubuklat maigi ang papel.

Papa Soo, Taeoh, Daddy Jongin.

Iyon ang mga _label_ na nakalagay sa ibaba ng mga drawing. Ang mga drawing na nagrerepresenta sa kanila, magkakahawak kamay at nakangiti.

Sa tabi ng makulay na drawing ng pamilya nila ay isang makulay din na drawing ng Christmas tree na may nakasulat sa ilalim nito na _Merry Christmas_.

At may isang sulat sa ilalim ng nasabing drawing. Sulat na walang duda na kilalang-kilala nila.

> _Dear Papa Soo Daddy Jongin_
> 
> _Papa Daddy dito na po ako sa heaven kasama na po si Papa God tsaka po si Kuya Jesus Wag na po kayo mag-alala sa akin Wala na po ako cancer dito malusog na po ako dito hindi na rin po ako kalbo dami ko na po buhok tsaka po puro laro na po ako kasama ng mga angels po lumilipad pa po kami_
> 
> _masaya po dito daddy papa at maganda po dito marami po trees at flowers marami na po ako kalaro na bata_
> 
> _Love you po Papa Daddy dito lang po ako happy. I love you. Wag na po kayo sad ayaw ko po kayo sad_
> 
> _Mwah_
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Taeoh_

At habang binabasa ang munting mensahe ng kanilang anak, umagos ang luha sa mga mata ng mag-asawa at umiyak sila habang yakap ang isa't-isa.

Sa hindi maipaliwanag kung paano ito nangyari, hindi na nila iyon inisip, bagkus ay napanatag silang mag-asawa na malaman na payapa na at masaya nang nagagawa ni Taeoh ang mga bagay na hindi niya nagagawa noong nabubuhay pa ito sa piling nila.

Umiyak si Kyungsoo sa dibdib ni Jongin na nilapag muna ang liham ng kanilang anak mula sa langit sa kama upang hindi mabasa ng kanilang mga luha.

Suminghot ang dalawa ng sabay. Parehong sinisipon na.

Tiningnan nila muli ang padala ng kanilang anak sa langit at napangiti.

Humalik si Jongin sa basang pisngi ni Kyungsoo at sinabing, "Natupad ang hiling natin, mahal. Nasa mabuting kalagayan na si Taeoh."

Bumuhos muli ang luha sa kanilang mga mata.

At sa pagkalma ni Kyungsoo, bumitaw siya sa pagyakap kay Jongin at dinampot muli ang liham ni Taeoh para sa kanila.

Napatakip ng bibig si Kyungsoo nang siya ay humikbi na naman. Sumandal siya kay Jongin na agad siyang inalalayan, inakbayan.

"Masaya na siya, Jongin. Hindi na siya mahihirapan pa. Malaya na ang anak natin. Malaya na siyang makakapaglaro na."

Nanatili ang mag-asawa sa pagtingin sa liham ng anak hanggang sa makatulog na sila.

Samantala, sa ilalim ng nagkikislapang mga bituin, masaya at malapad ang ngiti ni Taeoh sa harap ng kanilang bahay.

Inayos niya ang suot na beanie na takip ang malago niyang itim na buhok at tsaka sinabi.

"Daddy, Papa, babye na po. Merry Christmas po." Paalam niya sa kanyang mga magulang kung saan natapos na niya ang misyong tuparin ang kahilingan ng Papa Soo at Daddy Jongin niya ngayong Pasko.

At tumakbo na si Taeoh sa liwanag na naghihintay sa kanya.

_Epilogue_

Nagising si Jongin at Kyungsoo na maga ang mga mata. Malagkit ang kanilang pisngi dulot ng pag-iyak.

Nakasiksik sila sa isa't-isa at nagkatinginan. Malaman ang titig nila na silang dalawa lamang ang nakakaintindi at nang may narinig silang kaluskos ng papel sa pagitan nilang dalawa, sila'y napatingin sa baba at inangat ni Kyungsoo ang puting papel na ngayon ay blanko na.

Ngunit sa puso't isipan nila, panatag na silang malaman na masaya na si Taeoh sa kabilang buhay. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment naman kayo dyan para makasulat pa ako huhuhu


End file.
